parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's Information
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by Pachirapong Chaiyadech. List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: 1 in Alphabetical Order: *1001 Arabian Nights *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians: The Series *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) A in Alphabetical Order: *Adventures of Blinky Bill *Adventures of Brer Rabbit *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Hail King Julien *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation *Alvin & The Chipmunks (1983) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Anastasia *The Angry Birds Movie *Angry Birds Stella *Angry Birds Toon *Animal Farm (1954) *Animaniacs *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *Annabelle's Wish *Ant Bully *Antz *The Aristocats *Astro Boy (1963) *Astro Boy (1986) *Astro Boy (2003) *Astro Boy (2008) *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Atlantis: The Lost Empire B in Alphabetical Order: #Babe #Babe: Pig in the City #Babes in Toyland #Balto (1995) #Balto II: Wolf Quest #Balto III: Wings of Change #Bambi #Bambi 2 #Barney Bear #Bartok the Magnificent #Beauty and the Beast #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World #Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Bee Movie #Beetlejuice #Beetlejuice (1989) #The Berenstain Bears (1985) #The Berenstain Bears (2003) #Big Hero 6 #The Black Cauldron #Blinky Bill #Bolt (2008) #Bonkers #Brave #The Brave Little Toaster #Brother Bear #Brother Bear 2 #A Bug's Life #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins C in Alphabetical Order: #Cars #Cars 2 #Casper #Dr. Seuss's Cat in the Hat (1971) #The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That #The Cat That Looked at a King #Cats & Dogs #Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore #Cats Don't Dance #Charlotte's Web (1973) #Charlotte's Web (2006) #Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure #Chicken Little #Chicken Run #The Chipmunk Adventure #Chip n' Dale #Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers #Cinderella #Cinderella II: Dreams Come True #Cinderella III: A Twist in Time #Clifford's Really Big Movie #Clifford the Big Red Dog #Clifford the Big Red Dog (1988) #Clifford's Puppy Days #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 #Corpse Bride #The Croods D in Alphabetical Order: #Danny Phantom #Darkwing Duck #David Copperfield (1993) #Despicable Me #Despicable Me 2 #Dino and Cavemouse #Dinosaur #Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone #Disney's House of Mouse #Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams #Donald Duck #Droopy #Droopy, Master Detective #DuckTales #DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp #Dumbo E in Alphabetical Order: #E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial #The Emperor's New Groove #The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove #Enchanted F in Alphabetical Order: #Fantasia #Fantasia 2000 #Father of the Pride #Felidae #FernGully: The Last Rainforest #FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue #Fievel's American Tails #Figaro #Finding Dory #Finding Nemo #The Flintstones (1960) #The Flintstones (1994) #The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown #A Flintstone Christmas #A Flintstones Christmas Carol #The Flintstone Family Adventures #A Flintstone Family Christmas #The Flintstone Kids' Just Say No Special #The Flintstones: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby #The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba Do! #The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas #The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone #The Flintstones Comedy Hour #The Flintstones Kids #Flushed Away #The Fox and the Hound #The Fox and the Hound 2 #Frankenweenie #Franklin #Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure #Freakazoid! #Fred and Barney Meet the Thing #Freddie as F.R.O.7 #Free Willy #Frozen #Frozen Fever #Fun and Fancy Free G in Alphabetical Order: #Gabby #Gargoyles #Gay Purr-ee #George and Junior #Get Smurfy #Gigantic #Globehunters: An Around The World in Eighty Days Adventure #Go Hugo Go #The Good Dinosaur #Disney's Goof Troop #Goof Troop Christmas #A Goofy Movie #Goosebumps #The Great Mouse Detective #Gremlins #Gremlins 2: The New Batch #Gulliver's Travels H in Alphabetical Order: #Halloween Is Grinch Night #Happily Ever After #Happy Feet #Happy Feet Two #Help! I'm a Fish #Hercules #Hocus Pocus #Home #Home on the Range #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey #Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco #Hop #Horton Hears a Who! #Hotel Transylvania #Hotel Transylvania 2 #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) #How to Train Your Dragon #How to Train Your Dragon 2 #Hugo the Movie Star #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 I in Alphabetical Order: #Ice Age #Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas #Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade #Ice Age: The Meltdown #Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs #Ice Age: Continental Drift #Ice Age: Collision Course #Incredible Mr. Limpet #The Incredibles #Inside Out J in Alphabetical Order: #James and the Giant Peach #The Jungle Book #The Jungle Book (2016) #The Jungle Book 2 K in Alphabetical Order: #Khumba #The King and I #Kung Fu Panda #Kung Fu Panda 2 #Kung Fu Panda 3 #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll L in Alphabetical Order: #Lady and the Tramp #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure #The Land Before Time #The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure #The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving #The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists #The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island #The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock #The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire #The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze #The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water #The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration #The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses #The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers #The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends #The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave #The Last Unicorn #Lilo & Stitch #Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch #The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar #The Lion King #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride #The Lion King 1 1/2 #The Little Fox #The Little Mermaid #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning #The Lorax M in Alphabetical Order: #Madagascar #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted #Make Mine Music #The Man Called Flintstone #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Mary Poppins #Megamind #Melody Time #Metropolis #Mickey's House of Villains #Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas #Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers #Minions #Mister Bug Goes to Town #Moana #Monsters vs. Aliens #Monsters, Inc. #Monsters University #Mulan #Mulan II #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks #My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) N in Alphabetical Order: #The New Fred and Barney Show #The Nightmare Before Christmas #The Nut Job #The Nutcracker Prince O in Alphabetical Order: #Oliver & Company #Once Upon a Forest #Open Season #Open Season 2 #Open Season 3 #Open Season: Scared Silly #The Outback #Over the Hedge #O' Christmas Tree P in Alphabetical Order: #The Pagemaster #The Peanuts Movie #The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show #The Pebble and the Penguin #Penguins of Madagascar #Pete's Dragon #Peter Pan #Peter Pan: Return to Never Land #Phantom Tollbooth #Piglet's Big Movie #Pinocchio #Pippi Longstocking #Planes #Planes: Fire & Rescue #Pocahontas #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin #Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie #Pooh's Heffalump Movie #Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw #The Prince and the Pauper #The Prince of Egypt #The Princess and the Frog #The Princess and the Goblin #Puss in Boots Q in Alphabetical Order: #Quest for Camelot R in Alphabetical Order: #Rango #Ratatouille #Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street #Recess: All Growed Down #Recess: School's Out #Reluctant Dragon #The Rescuers #The Rescuers Down Under #Ringing Bell #Rio #Rio 2 #Rise of the Guardians #The Road to El Dorado #Robin Hood #Robots #Rock-a-Doodle #Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss #Rover Dangerfield #Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July #Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and The Island of Misfit Toys #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie #Rugrats Go Wild #Rugrats in Paris #The Rugrats Movie S in Alphabetical Order: #Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose #Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice #Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole #Saludos Amigos #Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws #Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups #Scooby Goes Hollywood #Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders #Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase #Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School #Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King #Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire #Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster #Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico #Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf #Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword #Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost #Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights #Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers #Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island #Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo #Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery #Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare #Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy #Scooby-Doo! in Aloha, Scooby-Doo! #Scooby-Doo! in Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! #Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? #Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur #Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon #Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness #Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire #Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! #Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright #Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery #Big Top Scooby-Doo! #The Search for Santa Paws #The Secret Life of Pets #The Secret of NIMH #The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue #Shark Tale #Shinbone Alley #Shrek #Shrek 2 #Shrek Forever After #Shrek the Third #Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas #Sing #Sleeping Beauty #The Smurfs #Smurfs & The Magic Flute #The Smurfs 2 #The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol #The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow #Snow Buddies #Snow Dogs #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Song of the South #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie #Space Buddies #Space Jam #The Spirit of Mickey #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #Spooky Buddies #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith #Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi #Star Wars: The Force Awakens #Star Wars: The Clone Wars #Stitch! The Movie #Storks #Stuart Little #Stuart Little 2 #Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild #Super Buddies #Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! #Surf's Up #The Swan Princess #The Swan Princess Christmas #The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain #The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale #The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom #The Sword in the Stone T in Alphabetical Order: #The Tale of Despereaux #Tangled #Tarzan #Tarzan & Jane #Tarzan 2 #The Three Caballeros #Thumbelina #Thunder and the House of Magic #The Tigger Movie #Tinker Bell #Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue #Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast #Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure #Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings #Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation #TMNT #Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz #Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars! #Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes #Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale #Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse #Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers #Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest #Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry #Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon #Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring #Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure #Tom Sawyer #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Toy Story 4 #Treasure Buddies #Treasure Planet #A Troll in Central Park #Turbo U in Alphabetical Order: #Underdog #Up V in Alphabetical Order: #Valiant W in Alphabetical Order: #Walking With Dinosaurs #WALL-E #Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit #Watership Down #We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #The Wild #The Wild Thornberrys Movie #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore #Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving #Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo #Wreck-It Ralph X in Alphabetical Order: # Y in Alphabetical Order: # Z in Alphabetical Order: #Zambezia #Zootopia Upcoming Film: *The Angry Birds Movie *Finding Dory *Ice Age: Collision Course *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Moana *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of the Everfree *The Nut Job 2 *Oliver & Jenny *The Secret Life of Pets *Sing *Sly Cooper *Storks *Trolls *The Aristocats (TBA) *Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Channels